Through It All
by LoveFish
Summary: Soulmate. The word doesn't do justice for the bond shared between an Animia and their Elit. However the cost for having such a strong bond is to have that very bond that bind them together be used against them.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Soulmate. the word itself doesn't do justice for the bond shared between an Animia and their Elit. However the cost of having strong bond is to have that very bond that bind them together be used against them.

Warning: some made up stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all...I just borrow the char for the story :P

Beta by blugirlami21 :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

After dumping his suitcases along with everyone else, Naruto glanced at the map of Konoha Academy once more. Everyone was supposed to be heading towards the assembly right about now. He bid his guardian farewell and followed the general direction that everyone else was heading in. After having gotten rid of his stuff, the blond could now take his sweet time admiring the gleaming marble floor and arched shiny wooden doors. This whole place just reminded him so much of those mediaeval castles. The assembly was just up ahead of the corridor leading away from his common room. He noted the nurse office to his right as he walked passed, 'good thing the nurse office is near, god knows I'll need it.'

The assembly consisted of three distinct groups of chairs. Being a freshman, his group was located to the very left from where he entered; it was also next to the other entrance from the main hall where he noticed other students with coloured ties were entering. Naruto also noticed that each group had different colour ties.

Looking at his map, the group towards the windows on his right were the third years. All of them were wearing the same uniform as Naruto, (white button up shirt and plain black pants or skirt) the only difference if that their ties where blue. Some were plain blue; some had white stripes on the otherwise plain blue tie. The second years where located in the middle. They were wearing the same thing except their ties were red. Again, some striped, some plain. Several teachers in the front were urging the students to take their seats.

"Blondie, want to stand there or you want to get a seat?" Naruto turned around and saw a brunette grinning at him with sharp canine teeth. The blond noticed his plain white tie, much like himself.

He smiled back at the brunette, "I was about to." Naruto replied cheerfully.

"Cool dude, let's sit here." The brunette motioned to the two empty chairs next to the guy with sunglasses.

"Name's Kiba. Yours?" the brunette turned his head to look at Naruto.

"Naruto." Their conversation consisted of admiration of the buildings and comments on the vast number of students. Naruto concluded that Kiba was an easy person to talk to, much like himself. Apparently he liked dogs, a lot, and had wanted to bring his beloved Akamaru here with him. His family owned a veterinarian clinic about a 2 hours drive away from the academy. Naruto also found out that Kiba's sister, Tsume, had graduated from the academy just 2 years ago and she was an Animia also.

The blond looked slightly startled so Kiba resumed his explanation, "You know what this academy is famous for right?"

"I guess so." He answered, slightly unsure.

Kiba nodded knowingly. "Don't worry, I didn't get it at first either. Well to make this simple, apparently there are two groups of people. The Elits and the Animia." Naruto looked even more confused. "Well first off, the Animia are those who turn into some sort of creature when they are stimulated by a medium. The stimulus for each Animia is different you see. For example, the light of the full moon can stimulate the person to turn into a werewolf." Naruto nodded knowingly as Kiba continued his explanation. "And while in their bestial state, they lose their sense of self and that's where the Elits come in." Kiba almost seemed to be lost in his own world as he continued talking. "The Elits are also known as purebloods and each one has a special power that is able to help the Animia bring back their sense of self. At the same time I heard that the Animia are also helping the Elits in return, although I'm not so sure how."

The blond digested this new information then asked, "So how do we know who are the Elits and who are the Animia?"

Kiba's grin was back and he said, "Well when Tsume was here, she said that the acad – "

"SILENCE!" Naruto and Kiba cringed and both immediately sat upright as though they were being scolded. The busty woman on the stage then yelled at some random second years to shut up, which they quick to do.

Once the assembly had settled down and became dead silent, the woman proceeded in a much softer tone. "Welcome all, I am Tsunade, the principal of Konoha Academy. I would also like to give a special welcome to our first years." A small amount of applause resounded. "We hope that you will enjoy your time here, make new friends and..." Naruto and Kiba both decided that the assembly was nothing but a waste of time. It had been an hour already and they were still doing welcome speeches and staff introduction, if Naruto had to sit through these for the next 3 years, he might as well kill himself now . And from the look on the brunette's face, he was thinking the same. Then when one of the students, a third year, with a plain blue tie and black school suit made his speech, Naruto and Kiba could not help but stare.

"I welcome all of you to Konoha Academy. As our vice principal Jiraiya said, I am the student council president of this academy..." Naruto looked at Kiba with wide comic eyes, only to have them reflected back at him.

"Dude he's got like more piercing than my mother, is that even allowed?" Kiba whispered.

"I don't know man, but that's a lot of piercings, and since he's the pres, then I guess it's allowed." Naruto paused, and then said, "but then again you're not really the one to talk, you've got red triangle tattoos on either side of your face."

Kiba grinned. "Can say the same thing about your whiskers there, blondie."

Naruto huffed. "Shut up doggy boy, I was born with it."

"Ha, so it's not Maybelline?"

The two teens could not stop themselves from laughing out loud from Kiba's comment. They were too engrossed in their little humour that they did not notice a teacher walking up to them.

Only to whack their heads with the hard cover of his book. Naruto and Kiba did not make a sound after that.

Once the assembly was over you could hear a sigh of relief from all the year groups. The second years got up from their seats and left first, followed by the third years.

"Newbies stay seated." Several students who stood up moved back to their seats. The doors were shut again by the other teachers before the vice principal continued. "Now some of you might or might not know about Elits and Animia, so allow me to explain..." Naruto listened to Jiraiya's explanation which practically mirrored everything that Kiba had told him during the assembly. "Now, everyone, this is not just any academy...You see this is room is magical." He said it in such a serious voice that it caused some students to fidget in their seats nervously. "And if you look down to your ties, you will notice they are no longer white." There were sounds of surprise from the students and their voices were getting louder with each passing second. Jiraiya allowed the 'newbies' to settle down once more before he continued. "You will also notice that some of your ties are plain yellow and some are striped."

More noise.

"Dude, your tie has stripes!" the brunette picked up his tie and observed it, "So does mine!" He commented excitedly.

"Nice!" They high fived each other as the vice principal continued.

"Those with striped ties, you guys are Animia. Those with plain ties, you are Elits."

The chatter got even louder than before.

A girl with long blond hair tied in a pony tail shouted from somewhere near the front. "How do you know what we are! This is NOT fair! I don't think I turned even once...EVER!" there were murmurs of agreement from some of the other students.

"I told you before right. This room is magical." The vice principal continued calmly, "This room will reveal who you really are regardless of whether you knew it or not."

He cleared his throat and waited for the students to calm down before continuing. "Animia, before you is a contract." And just like that a thin brown leather bound folder appeared in thin air in front of Naruto, Kiba and others with striped ties. "This folder can only be open under two conditions. One, both the Animia and Elit must be present and willing to open and complete the contents together. Two, a blood sacrifice from each willing party is required in order for the folder to unlock and letters to appear." There were looks of puzzlement from the students, as each Animia examined the harmless folder.

"Anymore questions?"

"Yeah." A girl with pink hair sitting somewhere near the front spoke. "What if we don't find our um...partner?"

Jiraiya smirked knowingly, like he had expected the question to pop up. "This is why this school, if I can say school, is so unique. We screen each and every one of you, and I can assure that everyone here has a match. It is your job to find him or her yourselves. After all both your lives depend on it." There was a pause as he allowed the information to sink in. "We will give you a week to find your partner, if not there will be consequences."

"But there are over 400 people in our year, how are we supposed to find our match in such short amount of time?"

"Then I suggest you all start looking."


	2. Chapter 2

FYI: Elit and Animia are words that I made up lol :P

Beta by blugirlami21 :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After the rather interesting assembly, the first years made their way to their common room where they had left their stuff. Once Naruto and Kiba reached the common room they found that there were a couple of teachers standing in the middle of the room waiting for the rest of them to arrive. One of the teachers was a woman, with deep red hazel eyes and long, wavy black hair. The other teacher was a man with a mask covering half his face and extremely spiky silver(ish) hair covering his left eye.

The two friends found an empty spot on the floor and sat down. Kiba immediately engaged in a conversation with the girl on his other side. She appeared rather fragile, flinching every now and then. The plain yellow tie the girl wore showed him that she was one of the Elits. On the other side of Naruto was a pale teenager with bleached white hair. The blonde noticed his striped tie, and razor sharp teeth that poked out from his closed lips. As though sensing someone was watching, the shark-like teen turned around to regard the blonde.

"Boring isn't it? I hope it's not one of those welcome speeches again." He said.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, nearly fell asleep quarter of the way through."

The pale teen laughed, "You're right, although this week is going to be interesting."

"Hmm, sounds like it's going to be a tough week."

"Tough? Nah it won't be." He patted Naruto on the shoulder. The blonde slightly stiffened when the hand that just touched him felt unusually cold, the other teen appeared to be unaffected by it. "Did you expect to be an Animia?"

The blonde ignored the unpleasant tingling on his back and answered, "Yeah, I expected it. More like I've always known." The shark-like man nodded knowingly, looking down at his tie.

"Me too. It's like, every time I go to the beach, the next thing I knew was that I was stranded on some reef. Didn't even know how I got there in the first place. My bro told me that I was one, you know, and he said I should come here like him. He's in his third year now, lucky him. He can nearly control the beast within him now." The teen sighed then continued. "Dude I which I can control it too you know? Or at least have some self-awareness when I turn. This way, at least I can enjoy the surf, you know?" He laughed to himself. "You know when they said they screened everybody?" The blonde nodded, recalling what Jiraiya had said, "Well they literally do profile checks and everything before accepting or inviting people to this academy. One of my friends applied, but he didn't get in because there was no one here who would be a match to him, so they recommended him to another school."

Naruto nodded in agreement, he recalled getting an invitation letter from the school a couple months back. At first he doubted the academy, but then a certain incident made him change his mind, "So what happens if we get our partners wrong?"

The other gave it a quick thought before responding, "Nah, you can't, they made it impossible for you to get it wrong. But from what I heard, if people do get it wrong then once the Animia turned they go out of control and started ripping away the soul of their Elits. This is what happens when they're not...compatible."

"Shit, why didn't they mention that."

"I'm guessing it's because they know it won't happen. Remember when Jiraiya said something about the room being magical?" Naruto nodded. "Well my bro told me it's not just that room, it's the whole academy. They made it impossible to get it wrong, and if you happen to do so, the contract will reject you and your supposed Elit's blood and the file won't open."

"Your brother sure knows a lot of stuff."

The teen chuckled, "Well, let's just say he's rather...experienced."

By now everyone had managed to sqeeze themselves inside the room. It was rather crowded with all the suitcases occupying nearly half the room. The female teacher cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

Once everyone has quieted down she said, "I'm going to make this really quick." She paused and waited so all eyes were on her. "I am Professor Kurenai Yuhi, and this here is Professor Kakashi Hatake."

The man with half his face hidden by a mask raised his hand slightly, "Just call me Kakashi will you? It makes me feel old if you call me Professor Hatake."

Kurenai cleared her throat once more to get everyone's attention back on her, "So first of all this is your common room. You have no reason or authority to enter the common room of the other years." She said in a stern voice. "And they have none to enter yours either. If they do, report to Kakashi or me, we'll deal with them." She paused for the students to digest this new information, "Okay so for your classes, most of them, actually all of them, will be held on the second floor. The third and the fourth floor are for the second and third years respectively."

"Except for sports and extracurricular activities, they're held outside this building." Kakashi added, "And don't hesitate to join the third years. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to have someone climb up those stairs to join them."

Kurenai smirked before continuing. "The first year dorms are just outside this room." The black haired woman gestured in the general direction towards the back corner of the room. "Three buildings towards the south are for the girls, the other three towards the east are for the boys. Under no circumstances are boys allowed to be in the girls' dormitory and likewise for girls. Girls if you need anything ask nurse Shizune or me, we will be staying in the same building. Boys you have Kakashi and Professor Maito Guy."

"And boys don't make too much noise as you go in and wake up Professor Guy. Anyone who does will answer to me." He said gravely. Several boys looked at the masked professor nervously, taking his words seriously.

"And also no one is allowed to leave the school's premises unless going on a quest. Are there any questions?" Kurenai asked.

A hand shot up from amongst the crowd, "What quest are you referring to exactly?" the girl asked nervously.

"Your homeroom teacher will explain it to you tomorrow." Kakashi answered in a kind tone.

Kurenai nodded in agreement then continued, "Breakfast will be served from 5.30am to 8am in the cafeteria. Most classes starts at 8am anyway, but that'll depend on your timetable. Other meals will be served throughout the day." She clapped her hands then concluded the meeting. "So for now, everyone please get your stuff and head straight to your rooms. It's quite late, so please bear in mind that some people are already asleep so keep the noises down as much as you can." Then she said in a softer tone, "I know you all will come to love this place, please get plenty of rest tonight, tomorrow will be a big day."

"Yeah the food is fantastic." The students laughed at Kakashi's comment before getting up and shuffling about to get their stuff.

"Guess I'll see you around then Blondie." Naruto waved to the pale teen as he got up and joined in with the herd of teenagers pushing and shuffling about.

"Naruto c'mon let's get our stuff." The blonde nodded followed after Kiba.

After what seemed like forever, the blonde finally made his way to his room. He had hoped that he would make it there before his roommate so that he can pick out the better bed. However he had no such luck as he found that the other's stuff was already laid out on the bed to the right, closest to the wardrobe. The sound of the shower signalled to him that his roommate was already making himself at home.

'Nice to know someone's already making themselves at home.' Naruto mumbled to himself.

Sighing to no one in particular, the blonde attempted to lock the door but noticed that there was no lock. He shrugged to himself then shut the door behind him gently. Naruto started striping off his tie then shirt, down to his boxers then hopped onto the other unoccupied bed. He laid there with his hands behind his head for awhile before the sound of the showers were turned off. Several minutes later, a pale teenage boy with midnight blue hair stepped out of the shower, clad in nothing but a black towel around his waist. His hair was still dripping wet and his lean body still dripping with water.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his roommate's lack of clothing. "You have no shame do you?" he commented.

The raven gave him a once over before replying, "Well neither do you." He smirked.

The blonde huffed before getting up from his bed and getting under the covers.

"I'm Naruto, your roommate." The blonde said.

The raven search through his bag for a pair of boxers, he placed them on the chair next to him and started to dry himself with another towel. "Good to know, I'm Sasuke, your roommate." He said.

The blonde smirked at his half naked roommate, "Okay Sasuke, screw you for getting the good bed."

The raven smirked back arrogantly. "Well I have you to thank for coming in late."

"Tch, damn you asshole." Naruto said.

"Whatever, dumbass." The raven said as he put on his boxers then dried himself off completely. Sasuke then made his way to his bed and got under the covers. Naruto noticed how his hair was already dry despite being soaking wet just minutes ago.

"Oi, oi...aren't you going to turn off the lights?" Naruto mumbled through the sheets as he saw his roommate starting to doze off.

"Why don't you do it." Sasuke replied, already half asleep.

The blonde stared at the fluorescent lights for awhile before replying, "Nah, I can sleep like this."

"Hn." Was the only reply he got before both of them were off into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: some swearing...same per usual

Beta by blugirlami21

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Despite how tired he was last night, the raven would always be an early riser. By the time the clock struck five, he was already up, his own internal clock forcing him out of his warm bed into the cool morning air. Feeling rather energized, Sasuke decided to do his regular morning exercise. Since he was still rather new to the premises, he decided the stairs of their dorm will have to do for today (he could care less if the other kids were still sleeping). Luckily (or unluckily) for him, their room was on the highest floor, the fourth floor of the first building – which means that he was rather isolated from the rest of the school. After about half an hour sprinting up and down the stairs he was already working up a sweat. Most of the students were still asleep, some were already up and they greeted him with a wave as they roamed about.

After his exercise he went to the kitchen and grabbed a cold drink from the fridge.

"Boy you're early as usual, Sasuke." Sasuke turned to the direction of the voice from the other fridge. A pale teen with bleach white hair greeted him with a grin and a wave.

"And it's just like you to be gulping down juice straight from the carton, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu's grin grew wider, showing all his unnaturally sharp teeth. "You would know." The raven shrugged before chugging down the rest of his drink.

"Hey Sas, it's half pass five, let's go to the cafeteria, see what they have for breakfast."

"Fine, but I need to shower and change first."

"Why of course...me too. 'cause you know, I just love walking around half naked."

The raven quirked an eyebrow, "I can see that."

Suigetsu snickered to himself. "Always the funny one, Sas." He patted the raven on the back then headed back to his room. "Meet you back here in fifteen minutes." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

When the raven got back to this room, he found that his roommate was still fast asleep. Knowing that his roommate will have to be up sooner or later anyway, he did not attempt to keep his noise down as he got on with his morning routine. He was ready in fifteen minutes and by the time he got downstairs, the masked teacher was now seated in the kitchen with a mug of coffee and reading a highly suspicious novel. 'How's he going to drink that with the mask on? And is that..._Come Come Paradise?_ What the hell?'

"Oh morning Sasuke." Kakashi said interrupting Sasuke's thoughts and forcing him grumble a greeting in return to the professor.

"Good morning Professor Kakashi!" The masked man waved and smiled to other pale teen. "Let's go Sas." Sasuke followed his friend through the door, a blank look on his face as the Professor waved them off whilst reading his novel.

The two teens found their way to the cafeteria easily enough. It was the first room to the left from the back entry of the main building. Immediately the sweet aromas of homemade food wafted the room the moment they entered. The two newbies stared in amazement at the size of the cafeteria. It was as big as the assembly, or maybe bigger. There were countless of tables as far as the eyes can see. The floor was tiled, unlike the rest of the building. The ceiling was so high up giving the room an illusion that the place was large and spacious. The two made their way to line for breakfast. Most students there were the seniors, there were hardly (if any) freshmen there. Even though the place was rather devoid of students this early morning, the two teens still selected a spot which was isolated from the rest of the students.

"Mind if we join you boys." The two freshmen froze; they knew this voice all too well. Especially Sasuke. They chose to ignore the intruder - or rather intruders – in hopes that they would go away.

"I'll take that as a yes. Thank you boys, we'll make ourselves comfortable."

Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance as he came face to face with the twounwelcome guests. "Go away Itachi, don't you have class or something?"

The blue-tie Elit shrugged, "I suppose."

Sasuke bit on his toast harder than necessary whilst giving his brother a death glare. Itachi ignored the glare, for he was the master of glares.

The other intruder laughed, "Seems like your brother is not that happy to see you. Isn't that right, Suigetsu?" He patted the pale teen on the back harshly, nearly choking him. "Oh boy, are you alright?" The tone was too exaggerated for it to be genuine. "Here let me get that for you." He slapped the teen's back even harder, nearly causing Suigetsu to fall from his seat.

"Now, now, Kisame stop torturing your brother." Itachi spoke in between each mouthful of toast.

"Then why don't you get your down damn breakfast, Itachi?" Sasuke silently congratulated himself for not raising his voice and losing what little control he had.

"Don't be foolish little brother, why should I do that when you already got me some?" Sasuke had to bite his tongue before he lost it.

"Go AWAY already!" Sasuke nodded in agreement at Suigetsu's statement. In contrast to Sasuke's emotional torture, Suigetsu was having undergoing a physical one. The raven almost pitied him as his friend rubbed his sore back.

"But why? We love to spend time with our favourite little brothers." The blue-tie Animia grinned, his teeth twice as big and sharp as Suigetsu's. It always freaked Sasuke out every time his brother's Animia smiled, grinned or even spoke...those teeth were not normal.

"So Sasuke, got your Animia yet?" Somehow Itachi's voice was loud to his ears despite the ruckus that the other two were causing with their wrestling match.

"What do you think?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his brother's obvious annoyed tone and shrugged, "I'll take that as a no." He turned his deep grey eyes to the other two people on the floor. "Kisame, quickly eat, we have a meeting to go to." He said in a bored tone as he finished off the last of Sasuke's coffee and toast. The blue Animia stop harassing his brother and gobbled down the last of Suigetsu's pancakes and 4 boxes of juice. He ruffled his brother's hair before leaving the cafeteria with his Elit.

Once they left, Suigetsu crawled back onto his chair that he had fallen off while wrestling with his brother. His tie was now loose, his shirt wrinkled and his hair was sticking up in all directions. Unlike Suigetsu, Sasuke was in a much better state physically, however after the appearance of his brother he could not get rid of the frown on his face.

"Stupid brother." They said simultaneously.

There was still an hour left before their classes started. The cafeteria was getting rather crowded as students and teachers piled in all at once. Sasuke and Suigetsu decided it would be best to chill in their dorm's lounge before class, or rather their orientation. As the duo walked pass the girl's dormitory, the raven was tackled by a bunch of Animia girls desperately begging him to be their partner. They latched onto his arms, legs, waist or any parts of his body they could get their hands on. They raven searched for his companion and found that he was already knocked out cold on the floor from the stampede.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha right? Please I'll do anything, so please, Sasuke, be my Elit, please." Sasuke grimaced, her voice was so sweet, it was making him sick. The raven rolled his eyes at the never ending appeals from the females. He tried to pry them off, but they just held onto him tighter.

'Fuck this.' He gave up trying to get rid them off physically. The raven closed his eyes and gathered up his aura then disappeared in a blink of an eye. Those girls blinked once, twice...then squealed in excitement.

"Oh my God, that was so cool! He is so mine!"

"Not so fast you bitch, he's mine!" Then an argument between the Animias escalated into a rather nasty cat fight which only stopped after several teachers interjected.

Sasuke zapped back to his room, his blonde roommate was still asleep. 'When is this idiot going to wake up, class is going to start soon. Should I wake him?' After several minutes of thinking to himself, Sasuke made his way to the blonde and kicked him gently on the leg. "Oi, Naruto wake up." Aside from a mumbling protest, the blonde refused to wake up. 'Well, I tried.' The raven hopped onto his bed with the school's map, his schedule and mp3. He popped the earplugs on and blasted the music as he laid there looking at the school's map and his timetable. Sasuke was one of those people who were gifted with an extremely good memory. He can look at something once and remember it for a long time, which was sometimes a bad thing. Being an Uchiha, he was famous for coming from the lines of great Elits. His family has a special gene for the ability known as red-eyes, aka Sharingan. As the name suggests, his eyes will turn red once activated. They were able to hypnotise anyone unfortunate enough to look directly into them. Another advantage to the Uchiha gene is the essence of fire which is present in everyone who bore the name 'Uchiha'. Thanks to his good genes, Sasuke had always been naturally talented. Several years ago he finally found his own essence, his special ability, which he found extremely useful for events like today - his ability to control lightning.

Naruto stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes. Those eyes surveyed the room thoroughly, as though he was trying to memorise the interior design. Sasuke glanced over to his blonde roommate and was slightly taken aback when he was met with a pair of deep orange cat-like eyes staring right into him, assessing him. The raven removed his earplugs, just to find an excuse to move, but those orange eyes remained fixed on him. Onyx eyes stared back into those deep orange orbs, searching for...something. As their staring contest continued, something inside the raven stirred, making his stomach churn uncomfortably, his heart race and his hands started shaking, but it wasn't from fear. He knew fear the moment Kisame went on a rampage when he was 8. This time it was different, he was shaking from... excitement.

The orange orbs blinked, breaking its eye contact with Sasuke. Naruto shifted around lazily, yawning and stretching every now and then like a cat. After he had successfully ruffled his sheets, the blonde got up from his bed, rubbed his sleepy eyes and made his way to the bathroom. He totally ignored the other occupant in the room whose eyes were still watching his every move, observing his roommate with mild interest. After several minutes, the blonde re-emerged from the bathroom, his face dripping wet. He blindly searched for a cloth to wipe his face and nearly fell onto the floor when he noticed Sasuke staring at him.

"Geez Sasuke, you nearly gave me a heart attack." The raven raised an eyebrow at Naruto's panicked blue eyes. The blonde took a deep calming breath before facing his roommate. "Didn't know you were already up, what time is it anyway?" He swung an orange towel over his shoulder, then rummaged through his mess of clothes for his uniform.

"Late." Sasuke replied with a frown at his roommate's slacker ways.

"Can't be that late, since your still here." Naruto faced his roommate again, blue eyes staring into charcoal ones. "When does class start anyway?"

"In about 10 minutes."

"WHAT! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Sasuke could swear that he went partially deaf after that outburst.

"Fuck, why are you so loud? Fuck, I'm going to go deaf listening you."

"You're such an asshole. You should've woke me up when you got up. Not only am I your roommate, I'm also your peer. We're in the same year, we're suppose to look out for each other."

The raven was slightly grateful that the volume was toned down, although only slightly. "I don't remember signing up as your babysitter. If you're late, then that's your problem."

"What! Why you little..." Naruto was on the verge of tackling his roommate before Professor Kakashi casually walked into their room without knocking.

"My, my, energetic aren't we?" He raised an eyebrow at Naruto's half dressed appearance, but otherwise said nothing about his lack of clothing. "Well better keep moving, don't want to be late first day...second...whichever. You should get to class, Sasuke." The raven nodded and got up from his bed, snatching his bag before heading out.

"Sasuke wait!" A tan hand gripped tightly around the raven's pale wrist. The raven rotated his head around so fast he could hear it crack. Sasuke fixed his eyes onto the Naruto's wide blue ones. Naruto immediately let go of Sasuke's wrist as though it burnt him. "Er...never mind, you go on ahead. I'll catch up later." The blonde scratched the back of his head sheepishly and faced away from the dumbfounded raven. Sasuke nodded to no one in particular and left in the same direction as the professor. Without wasting any time, the raven zapped his way to his class, too lazy to walk the distance.

Back in the room, Naruto could not stop staring at his hand. His blue eyes refusing to blink at the very place he had touched Sasuke. It tingled. Not in the cold, unpleasant way it had when Suigetsu had touched him before, but in a warm and rather soothing way.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?'


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I actually quite like writing this chap.

Beta: blugirlami21 (thanks :D)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Naruto arrived to his classroom fashionably late, however to his surprise their professor wasn't even there. Most students were out of their seats, and Naruto noticed that there was a group of girls crowding around something at the back of the room for some odd reason. He shrugged to himself while internally cursing his roommate for his tardiness. If Sasuke had been so nice as to wake him up, maybe things would've been slightly better – then he would have been able to eat breakfast and take his sweet time in the morning. The blond was thankful that the tingling feeling on his hand was starting to fade, because honestly it was starting to freak him out. It wasn't natural to feel like that after he just touched someone. The feeling was totally different from when he had touched the other Animias. Thinking back Sasuke was probably the first Elit he had touched. He decided then that it would be best if he stayed as far away from his roommate as possible – well at least until he figured out what was wrong with him, or until he had some confirmation that it was normal. But then how was he supposed to stay away from the very person who lived in the same room as him?

"Maybe I can switch with someone..."

"Switch what?" Among his musing, Naruto did not realise he was sitting next to someone until they spoke. The blond faced the other student and nearly fell off his chair when a pair of extremely pale lavender eyes stared back at him. He had never seen eyes like that before, so he shifted closer to the brunette just to be sure the other person wasn't wearing contacts. The other teen fortunately had a better idea of personal space and backed away from the persistent blond.

"Dude, you're eyes are... so...pretty." He was so close that the brunette could feel Naruto's warm breath ghosting his chin as he spoke. He mustered all his strength to stop himself from blushing at the comment and the close proximity of their bodies. Once the blond confirmed to himself that the boy's eyes were indeed real, he retreated back to his seat, his blue eyes never leaving the brunette. He was completely oblivious to the other's discomfort. But who was he to blame, the other teen was goddamn gorgeous. Pale skin, pretty eyes and long, brown hair tied in a loose ponytail. To top it off, he was an Elit. He idly wondered if touching him will make him feel the same way he did when he touched Sasuke.

"Er...thank you."

"You're welcome" Naruto snaked his hand around the back of the chair, giving the brunette a killer smile. If the other teen wasn't blushing before, he was now. "So what's your name?"

The brunette tucked a stray loose hair behind his ear and turned to face the blond, taking a good look at those azure eyes, whiskered cheeks, golden skin and bright blond hair. 'So he's an Animia. This could be interesting.'

"Neji, what's yours?"

"Naruto." He fixed his blue eyes on the lavender ones, not glancing away. For some unknown reason this caused the brunette's heart to beat unnaturally fast. He could feel heat rising to his face as the teen named Naruto gave him a once over and nodded something to himself.

He frowned, not really minding the attention, but it was getting slightly uncomfortable, "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. You're an Elit..." he trailed off, his other hand came up to stroke the Neji's plain yellow tie. Then he deliberately bumped his hand into the brunette's in the process. He frowned to himself when he felt nothing like he did with Sasuke. 'What is it with him that makes him so different?' Neji shifted and Naruto retracted both his arms.

"So what if I am?" He urged the blond with a challenging tone.

The blond stared at the suddenly interesting speck of dust on his desk, his hand subconsciously rubbed his striped tie. "Well, as you can see...I'm an Animia." Neji nodded with a smirk, he tried to keep a straight face despite the unexpected turmoil he was feeling inside. "Well, maybe you and I could – "

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence before the professor walked in. The students scrambled to their respective seats and almost immediately the talking died. The blond instantly recognised the masked professor as the one who told him this morning to not be late. He pointed and stared accusingly at the professor. "You!"

The professor raised his hand apologetically, "Well good morning everyone. Sorry I was a bit late. You see there was this cat in the tree at the front of the school and this old lady was trying to – "

"Professor, let's get on with the class." Naruto recognised the pink hair of the girl from the assembly as she spoke. But that time he didn't get to see her face, but now that he can, he couldn't help but whistle his appreciation. This caused the whole class to roar with laughter and the girl to blush feverishly while staring at Naruto her blushed deepened when she laid eyes on the hot Animia. She reminded herself where her heart truly lied and gave the blond a weak smile. Naruto gave her a warm smile in return, if he wasn't already fixated with the brunette next to him, he might have asked her.

The professor cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "So now I will call the roll, once I read your name, please stand up and introduce yourself."

"What do you want us to say?"

"Hmm, well... say your name. Are you an Animia or Elit? What are your likes and dislikes and your ambitions. I'll start. My name is Professor Kakashi Hatake. You will find yourself doing errands which will require you to make multiple trips to the fourth floor if you ever call me professor Hatake. Professor Kakashi is acceptable, 'professor' alone is fine too or just Kakashi. I am an Elit. There are not many things I like, but lots of things that I do dislike. My ambition is none of your concern. Now let's see, the first victim will be... Sora Ai."

No one else particularly interested the blond; however, that changed the moment the professor called out a name which caused the pink haired girl to stand. Naruto straightened up in his seat and turned around to face her directly. The girl blushed cutely as she felt all eyes on her, internally wishing that the one particular boy behind her was paying attention.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm an Elit." Despite her obvious discomfort, Sakura's voice did not waver. She spoke with a tone of confidence and dignity. Naruto's grin went wider 'so this is what it means to be an Elits?' "Um, I like..." the girl trailed off, her bright emerald eyes kept glancing to the back of the classroom. Naruto tried to stretch his neck to see what was behind her but the view was blocked thanks to the massive orange haired teen whose name Naruto would later learn was Juugo.

Sakura fidgeted on the spot, her face going red as she stroked her yellow tie restlessly. After a moment of silence the professor cleared his throat to break the blushing teen from her stupor. Sakura's face resembled that of a deer in the headlights. She shrank back into her seat, not wanting to finish the rest of her introduction.

Kakashi blinked owlishly and resumed the roll call. Now the next person was someone Naruto definitely found interesting. If all goes well, he might even have him as his Elit. Neji Hyuuga stood up from the chair next to Naruto. Naruto noticed how his brown hair was so long that it reached his waist, it looked extremely luscious and soft - he bet even girls would be envious. Neji stood up straight, tall and proud. Each word he spoke was full of confidence. Naruto admired the guy; he was a 'true' Elit with the blood of the Hyuuga's running through him. Neji was like a nobleman, so elegant and beautiful. Naruto gave Neji a pat on the back as he sat down. 'Still nothing, maybe I need to actually grab his hand. But it'll be awkward if I just reach out for his hand.'

"Hi guys, I'm Kiba Inuzuka." The blond snapped out of his stupor and faced the back corner. "Hey Kiba!" he yelled across the room, waving to the brunette in the opposite corner enthusiastically.

Kiba grinned and waved back to his blond friend. "Hey Naruto! What's up!"

"Nothing much, what are you doing all the way at the back?"

"Dude, I should ask what are you doing all the way at the front?"

"Okay boys, break it up. You can catch up later. Kiba if you please."

The brunette nodded, "Er...well, as I was saying, I'm Kiba, an Animia. I like dogs, all kinds of dogs, and basketball. I dislike people who don't keep their word. And if you must know, my ambition is to be a dog whisperer." The majority of the class started laughing at this, but before Kakashi could silence them, the blond in the front slammed his hand on the desk so hard it silenced the whole classroom. He gave the brunette a huge smile and thumbs up, "Good stuff, Kiba." Kiba nodded and smirked at his blond friend before sitting back down.

Kakashi watched the scene unfold with lazy eyes, the rest of the introductions went rather smoothly. That was until the flow was interrupted when no one responded when he read out their name. Everyone surveyed the room then all eyes zeroed on the sleeping brunette whose hair resembled a pineapple.

The professor sighed, "Someone wake up Nara." The guy next to the sleeping teen nudged him several times before the brunette was finally awake. "No sleeping in class, Shikamaru." The teen named Shikamaru seemed unaffected at being caught sleeping in class. Naruto smirked at the lazy Elit. He yawned, stretched and mumbled something akin to 'troublesome'. He looked around the room and noticed that all eyes were on him, watching him with slight fascination.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke from his chair. "You know my name, you can see my tie. I like to sleep or cloud watch. I dislike troublesome things. My ambition is to avoid things that are troublesome." He finished off with another yawn.

Kakashi nodded, "Right Shikamaru, I don't want to do this either but next time I catch you sleeping you will be have detention." The brunette seemed unaffected for being told off on the first day, if anything he looked as though he was about to fall asleep again. There was a pregnant pause as the rest of the class waited to see what the lazy brunette will do.

"Troublesome." The masked Professor smiled, seeming somewhat satisfied with the response before continuing down the class list. After Shikamaru's interesting introduction, Naruto zoned out once again and focused his attention on the long haired brunette, trying to find an excuse so he could touch him. The professor gave him a warning stare every time the blond got too forward. Naruto could care less – he smiled apologetically then resumed his quest.

Naruto must've annoyed the hell out of the professor since he opted to stand directly in front of them. He pouted and protest as the masked professor ruffled his golden locks in front of the whole class. Naruto was about to yell at the professor for this embarrassing gesture, but he stopped mid sentence as Kakashi read out the name he already knew quite well. 'God out of all the fourteen classes on this floor why the hell are you in this class!' the classroom was silent as everyone turned to face the teen sitting at the very back, four seats separated him from the blond. Naruto noted the fact that the other was sitting directly behind him which was why he hadn't noticed the raven earlier. All the girls looked at raven with longing eyes, Elits and Animia alike. The boys stared at him with envy in their eyes.

The room was silent save for the squeaking of the chair as the raven stood up. "I'm Sasuke Uchi – "he didn't get to finish saying his name before a girl with long read hair with stylish glasses started squealing. It seems that squealing was rather contagious amongst the female population and it took the professor several minutes to calm the girls down. Naruto could understand their attraction to his roommate. He had that slim athletic physique going on, he was also tall, dark –and dare he admit it, handsome. Although Naruto could not quite figure out the raven got his hair to look the way it did but he rather liked the bluish shine it had when the sun touched those dark bangs. "I'm an Elit." The raven continued. As Naruto continued to listen the blonds' hand subconsciously clenched into a loose fist. "I dislike, no...I hate my brother. My ambition is to kill him." This dark side of him only encouraged the girls to scream even louder, Naruto just raised an eyebrow at this unexpected comment. Naruto watched his raven roommate intensely, noting how he seemed totally unaffected with all the attention, he brushed them all off as if they were dirt under his shoe. After he finished his introduction, Sasuke retook his seat and fixed his eyes outside the window. The blond followed his gaze and finally realised how lucky (or unlucky) he was to be in a classroom overlooking the school's oval. The oval was rather empty at the moment, but there will come a time when he would be able to flaunt his mastery at people watching.

Naruto was surprised that he didn't notice this earlier, then it suddenly clicked to him that he was somewhat...distracted. Next to the oval and track field was a massive outdoor swimming pool, tennis court and a large dome (no doubt containing basketball, volleyball courts etc). Naruto's azure eyes widened at the blue waters which looked extremely inviting especially on a fine day such as this. After seeing the pool, he just wanted to do nothing but bolt out of the room and swim his heart out. Contradictory to popular beliefs, Naruto wasn't naturally tan – well he slightly tan since birth – but he became the golden colour he was today due to the countless hours he spent outdoor, swimming.

Naruto's attention was forced back to the classroom after the professor 'accidentally' dropped his clip board on his head. Realising that it was finally his turn, the blond stood up for his intro. "Hi everyone, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, an Animia. I like...no...I LOVE swimming and ramen. I guess I dislike people with no morals, but otherwise I get along with just about anyone. My ambition...hmmm... I guess is to find a way to not get a stitch if I swim right after eating ramen."

No, that wasn't his real ambition. His real ambition, the only reason he was here, was to look for his Elit...and cling to him (or her) for dear life. Naruto did not want history to repeat itself, just thinking about what happened during his childhood years when he had no control was making bile rise to his throat. He looked over to the Hyuuga at his side that was paying attention to the student that was introducing themself. Hyuuga...even Naruto had heard that name before. It was popular even in his isolated home town. The blond hoped that the Hyuuga, who were famous for their 'nerve strike' technique, will be able to subdue the beast inside him. Or better yet, help him gain control over it.

Once introductions were over, Kakashi announced that they were going to be sitting in assigned seats. The blond tried to recall another student whose last name starts with a 'U'.

"Uzumaki, you're next to Uchiha in the back row."

All the girls whined, to them the two hotties would now seem even more out of their reach. The blond was rather disappointed as he had yet to complete his little experiment with the Hyuuga. At the same time he didn't want to be near Sasuke... yet. "Er, Professor, can I sit somewhere else, it's not like I don't want to sit next to Sasuke but since him and I are already roommates, wouldn't it be better if I sit next to say...Neji, Kiba...or someone else?" Neji was nonchalant, and Kiba nodded encouragingly.

"Of course, Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened at how easy it was to change the professor's mind, "Does your last name starts with an 'H' or 'F'?"

"No."

"What about '_I'_ or '_J'_?" Naruto shook his head. "Then I guess you'll be next to Uchiha, 'U' same as you." The professor smile devilishly, the blond huffed but moved towards his designated seat nonetheless.

"Just sit you moron." Naruto made a face at the Elit.

"Fine, but can I get the window seat?" The raven raised an eyebrow at the blond for his stupid request before completely ignoring him in favour of the outdoor scenery. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the abrupt dismissal, and dropped onto the seat next to his roommate. He faced the front, chin on his desk out of. Looking around the classroom he noticed that his dream Elit was three rows in front him, and to make things even more painful, he was sitting next to the pink haired beauty. To make matters worse Kiba was still so far away from him, Naruto was getting more and more depressed by the minute.

"God, if you want the window seat that bad, we can take turns." Naruto was surprise to hear this compromisation from his fellow classmate. For sure Naruto thought he was some ignorant, arrogant (but hot) snobs judging from his reaction earlier.

Blue eyes met the slightly annoyed charcoal ones. "Really? Thanks." the blond said happily.

"Whatever, but it's my turn today." Despite the sour attitude, Naruto smiled at his roommate/classmate, 'well maybe he's not too bad, so much for staying far away'.

When everyone had settled down, Kakashi handed out several sheets to the class."The first sheet I gave you contains information about quests. You don't need to worry about that until the next month after you have settled into the rhythm of the school. The second sheet is just information about the clubs we have here. It's a list of extracurricular activities, which are purely optional. Don't join if you want a life. However you are only allowed to join a maximum of three clubs and out of those three you will only be allowed to be a permanent member in one club. Now for the last sheet of paper." The professor waited until he had their complete attention, "These are the instructions for your assignment. Let's see, I'll be nice and make this due two days from now. Now get your books out."

"Wait Professor, aren't you suppose to give us an orientation around school?"

The professor looked dumbfounded, but then it clicked. "Oh right, but I just assumed you are old enough to read the school map and your timetable. Other than gym class and lunch, you spend most of your time on this floor and in this room anyway. Teachers will come to you for each subject. Assignments are to be completed on your own time, the library is available 24/7 for your convenience. If you don't know it's the large round building behind the demountables." He continued on in a serious tone, "Each of you is responsible for yourself and your learning. It is up to you to make your stay at the academy worthwhile...now out with those chemistry books." He added in a much lighter tone. No one dared to interrupt him again.

Naruto sprinted out the room the moment the bell rang, Kiba hot on his trail. One of the advantages of being a yellow tie was having classes which are on the second floor. Naruto and his brunette friend chatted away as they both waited impatiently for their food.

"So are you going to join a club or something?"

"Hell to the yeah. I'm heading straight to the pool after school." The lunch lady shook her head when the blond asked for more lasagne on his plate. "God I swear they want us to starve. Anyway what about you? Are you going to join any?"

"Of course, I've always got the hots for bball. I think I'll head over to the courts later if there's time. Want to join me?"

"Hmm, maybe later, I want to look around."

"Then I guess I'll join you, kit." Kiba smirked.

Naruto mirrored his look, "Then I suggest we eat quickly, pup." Both teens gobbled down their food in record time and quickly left the already crowded cafeteria.

Xxxxxx

Despite having very little breakfast (thanks to his brother) Sasuke wasn't feeling all that hungry. After watching how Naruto and Kiba swallowed their food, the raven lost what little appetite he had. He just wanted to get out of there; to him a crowded cafeteria full of first years was extremely dangerous. Everywhere he walked, he could practically feel the eyes of the female population on him, especially knowing that he was partnerless. The only thing that is stopping them from clawing at him was the handful of professors who were also waiting in line.

Several minutes later, Suigetsu rejoined him, carrying five juice boxes, despite only being allowed two.

"Want some?"

"No."

"How was class for ya? Our professor for this morning was some green weirdo who preaches on about the wonders of youth. Did I mention he was green?"

Sasuke 'tched' and ignored his friend as he continued to burn something with his death stare. Suigetsu noticed the slight change in his friend's behaviour, and realised that Sasuke was trying to set fire at the group of Animia girls with his stare. However the girls were completely oblivious to his intent as they kept on batting their eyes and smiling sweetly at him. Suigetsu smirked, 'Try all you want, you won't get anywhere with this guy.'

"You know, Sasuke, if you get yourself an Animia, maybe they will back off."

"Easier said than done."

The other nodded, "True that." There was a pause as he inhaled another juice box. "Sas, we've known each other for awhile right?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the teen, "What are you getting at, Suigetsu?"

"Well our brothers are partners too right? And we know they work well together. Maybe we should do what they've done."

The raven frowned at this, "I'm not going to follow Itachi."

Clearly sensing his friend's distressed, Suigetsu reacted quickly. "Okay, okay. My bad for putting it out like that, just ignore what I said. But take this into consideration." He waited until he got the raven's full attention before continuing. "I've known you for a long time. We've been friends for...god knows how long. We even ended up in the same academy. Let's ignore the fact we both have fucked up brothers at the moment. What if we were meant to be partners?"

Suigetsu watched Sasuke's expressionless face as he let the raven process the information. It's not like Sasuke had never thought of partnering up with the other teen, but the nagging thought of being Itachi's little shadow never seemed to leave him every time he pictured himself as Suigetsu's Elit. However, it was just like Suigetsu said, they had been friends for eons and have been through thick and thin together. It was only natural if they were to become partners. At the same time this nagging feeling in his gut wouldn'tt subside and one of his hands was starting to go numb because of it. Deciding that the numbness must've been due to his empty stomach, and Itachi could kiss his ass if he said something, the raven finally came to his conclusion.

"You have the contract with you?" Suigetsu finished the last of his juice and nodded with a smirk. "Let's just do this now, how much time do we have left?"

"About an hour or so if you're not thinking of eating lunch." Sasuke shook his head. Suigetsu nodded in acknowledgement and signal his friend to follow him to his dorm.

From the look of Suigetsu's room his roommate was rather neat, unlike Sasuke's. However he couldn't say the same about the other occupants Suigetsu rummaged through his junk for several minutes before giving a sound of triumph as he found what he was looking for. "Juugo's such a neat freak, he's worse than you. What's your roommate like?"

"Same as you." The other chuckled lightly before settling down on his bed with Sasuke opposite him. He placed the folder in between them and looked up at Sasuke. The raven's eyes were transfixed on the contract, taking a good look at the delicate pattern on the leather.

"Remember what Kisame told us about getting it wrong?" For some reason he found the need to whisper to the raven despite them being the only ones in the building. Sasuke nodded.

Both of them place their hands on the front cover and nearly fell of the bed as a small, golden dagger ooze out of the contract. "Wow, I guess he forgot to mention this." Sasuke reached out for the dagger, the metal was cool in his palm. He brought the sharp end of the knife onto his left wrist, making a small cut, turning his hand upwards so oozing liquid wouldn't go spilling everywhere. Suigetsu mimic his actions.

"We drop our blood on this thing, on three okay?" The raven nodded in confirmation. "One...two...three."

Drip. Drip. Drip.

They watch the folder intensely, eyes unblinking as their blood dissolved into the contract. They watched in amazement as the colour of the folder gradually turned darker as it slowly elevated above their heads. Then Suigetsu started screaming in agony and fell off from the bed, his right hand clenching his left wrist tightly until his knuckles were white. To say Sasuke was surprised was an understatement, he jumped off the bed to see if his friend was alright. However the moment he touched Suigetsu, Sasuke felt an intense burning sensation running up his arm, spreading like wild fire throughout his body. It was scorching hot, burning him with fierce intensity. His scream along with Suigetsu's echoed throughout the dorm.

They were so engrossed in their own pain that they didn't notice the other presence in their room. The person placed their hand over Suigetsu's forehead first, his hand glowing and then teen was knocked unconscious. He did the same thing to Sasuke, and then gently laid the teen on the floor next to the first.

"Kakashi what happened!" Profressor Gai yelled as he came sprinting up the steps.

Kakashi's eyes never left the two bodies on the ground, their breathing was still ragged and their hair was still sticking to their foreheads, slick with sweat. "They failed."


End file.
